narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ōnoki
, renowned as , is the of Iwagakure. Background When he was an adolescent, Ōnoki was tasked with cleaning his village's Stone Monument. As he did so, his grandfather, the First Tsuchikage, came and spoke with him. Ōnoki, who believed that the First was just a cheap old man to have such a simple thing as the symbol of the village, was then told that the stone represented the unmovable will of the shinobi of the village. The First then told Ōnoki that he too possessed that strong will, but would lose it if he didn't face adversities with determination.Naruto chapter 575, pages 8-11 As a young man, Ōnoki was a student to the Second Tsuchikage, Mū who passed down to him the secrets of Dust Release techniques.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 At some point, Ōnoki fought with Madara Uchiha, and is the only living Kage to do so.Naruto chapter 469, page 7 On one occasion, Madara approached them and declared that despite the alliance between their villages Konoha was to remain the dominant one and anything that Konohagakure requested, Iwagakure was to obey.Naruto chapter 562, page 2 His knowledge of Madara's power made him wary of him, and was thus surprised that the masked man could really be him.Naruto chapter 467, page 7 He had also encountered the Second Mizukage, his mentor's rival, and was constantly picked on by the latter.Naruto chapter 556, page 8 Eventually, Ōnoki succeeded Mū for the title of Tsuchikage. During his reign, in the anime, he endured the hardships of the Third Shinobi World War, watching many of his people die in battle. Eventually, Konohagakure offered a peace treaty from the Third Hokage himself. While the Iwa council was against the treaty, Ōnoki strongly considered accepting it to stop the bloodshed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 At some point, he become acquainted with Deidara,Naruto chapter 514, page 1 becoming familiar with his ideologies and fighting style.Naruto chapter 514, page 10 As Tsuchikage, he hired Akatsuki many times for their services in the past, which he rationalised by his concern over Kumogakure's unwavering militarisation.Naruto chapter 458, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 459, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 560, page 1 He has also apparently known and dealt with the Fourth Raikage since he was young.Naruto chapter 460, page 4 Later in the anime, Ōnoki received an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join an impromptu Chūnin Exams they would be hosting together. Arrogantly thinking this was an attempt by the two villages to better gauge Iwagakure's strength for an upcoming fight, Ōnoki quickly turned down the offer, merely replying to the hosts that his village was too busy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Personality Ōnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical as he encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naivety on dealing with politics. Ōnoki attributes his behaviour as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him.Naruto chapter 562, page 4 Despite this, he remained an open-minded individual and even regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways. This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ōnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "-sama" suffix even after becoming Tsuchikage like his predecessor.Naruto chapter 547, page 10 Deidara also noted that Ōnoki hates art, possibly because he ridiculed his explosive clay artwork. During the chaos Sasuke Uchiha had started at the summit, Ōnoki didn't seem to be alarmed once the battle in the Summit Room began. He appeared to be calm enough to let the Mizukage Mei Terumī deal with the current situation. Upon observing the fight between the two, he seemed quite entertained, which led him to join the fight. Ōnoki seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke who had just been saved yet again after facing the wrath of three other Kage before him, on the claim that the ninja world wants Sasuke dead, even though Ōnoki himself has no grudge against Sasuke personally. He then immediately turned his attention to a devastated Karin, claiming that she's next to die with his Dust Release technique. He does however, seem to be considerate enough to let Tobi speak for his actions, reasoning with the Raikage to listen to his reasons before making their own. Ōnoki originally hated all the other shinobi villages,Naruto chapter 553, page 6 and in the past may have resorted to underhanded tactics, taught by his predecessor, after a shinobi alliance had ended. One example was his betrayal of Kirigakure at the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass in the anime. Now Ōnoki has come to accept the other villages and is capable of great teamwork with the shinobi he once called his enemies. An example of his change in personality is when he sent his bodyguards to Land of Water in order to apologise for the Tragedy of Yosuka Pass. This is a trait that he attributes to his long life. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ōnoki revealed himself as a very determined, charismatic and inspirational leader, as he was the one who pushed the Fourth Division and later the other Kage to face Madara without fear, despite his displays of overwhelming power and incited his comrades to doing the same.Naruto chapter 561, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 562''Naruto'' chapter 589, page 7 He even went as far as to attempt to stop Madara from chasing after Naruto and Kurama despite being nearly out of chakra.Naruto chapter 592 page 5 In his days of retirement, Ōnoki showed a very laidback attitude, wanting to enjoy the world around him whenever possible.Boruto episode 71 At the same time, this hides a more sinister side to him; after losing many young citizens of his village, including his grandson, he grew disillusioned of the world, he has now begun taking unethical methods to preserve peace, even willing to abduct his family to ensure his continued experiments.Boruto episode 82 At the same time, adapting a lesser-of-two-evils mentality, he truly believes in his actions, seeing they are for a greater good, all coming from treasuring the lives of the young and worried that such peaceful times have dulled their growth. He wishes to avoid as much bloodshed of innocent as possible and truly regrets the losses that came from his indirect actions. Appearance Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which in the anime was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of Iwagakure''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 349). Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals. During the tenure of the First Tsuchikage, as an adolescent, Ōnoki had brown hair along with dark brown and thick eyebrows. He also wore a dark brown T-shirt and beige pants with black shinobi sandals. When he was a young adult, Ōnoki wore an outfit with armour plating on it and his forehead protector on his head like a bandanna. Some time after retiring as Tsuchikage, Ōnoki's hairline receded even further, with his advanced age showing in the form of liver spots and more wrinkles. His eyes has also become heavy-lidded and he has grown a longer moustache and beard.Naruto chapter 700, page 14 Abilities As the Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki is an extremely powerful shinobi. At different times, he could hold his own against the reincarnated Deidara and Mū, his former student and master respectively. Upon having his chakra restored by Tsunade, he wiped out all twenty-five of Madara's Susanoo-clad wood clones.Naruto chapter 588, pages 13-14 Due to his lifetime of experience, Madara acknowledged Ōnoki as the main threat among the Five Kage during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the most difficult to break.Naruto chapter 588, pages 9-10 While still an otherwise capable ninja of great power, because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains.Naruto chapter 454, pages 3-4 Ultimately, his advancing age forced him to not only retire, but left him mostly confined to a wheelchair. At over 90 years old, his stamina for strong exertions like ninjutsu tires him out quickly to the point of passing out and now requires several more hours of sleep a day to keep up his health. At the same time, he still proved to be as quick-witted and skilled as ever. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ōnoki is able to use Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Yang Release. By combining the first two, he can use Lava Release,Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals and by combining the first three elements, he can utilise Dust Release. With the kekkei tōta, he can pulverise a target to dust. Being the second shinobi in existence with the ability after his predecessor, Mū, Ōnoki's Dust Release is quite powerful, capable of destroying an entire island reputedly,Naruto chapter 513, pages 10-17 a massive forest, and even Madara's Susanoo in one blast.Naruto chapter 575, pages 10-13 He can alter the size and shape of his Dust Release technique, being able to split it down the middle.Naruto chapter 588, pages 14-15 Ōnoki could also lock a fast moving target within the shape of his Dust Release, using this ability to defend his village from the meteor shower.The Last: Naruto the Movie Ōnoki has also shown great prowess with Earth Release. He could create rock clones to aid him in battle, massive golems for offensive and defensive purposes,Naruto chapter 588, page 10 as well as manipulate the terrain to rise or fall. Ōnoki has also demonstrated earth techniques that manipulate gravity, allowing him to increase or decrease an object's weight through physical contact. He can restrict a target's movements with the former, and lift the Island Turtle with the latter. He can also fly by decreasing his own weight. To make up for his lack of physical prowess, Ōnoki can cover his fist in rock to increase his striking power. If that fails, he can further increase the weight of his rock fist to penetrate strong defences. These techniques can also affect chakra-based substances, such as a humanoid Susanoo. Intelligence Ōnoki is quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he normally feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat. When he first encountered Kabuto Yakushi, he intentionally attacked him with a light punch to test if he was Madara Uchiha. In the event that Kabuto had a trap laid out, he had already prepared a clone decoy.Naruto chapter 513, page 4 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he suggested to begin the assault on the enemy with long-range techniques, and then observe the enemies' response to such attacks.Naruto chapter 546, page 6 Ōnoki was also quick to figure out a powerful triple attack combination with A shortly after the latter's arrival to the battlefield to face Madara. Ōnoki is also shown to be an adapt researcher, having created the Akuta. Part II Five Kage Summit When Ōnoki set out for the Kage summit, the villagers of Iwagakure encouraged him to show the other Kage how strong he was, though his bodyguards Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were less enthusiastic. He ended up hurting his hips, and had to be carried to the meeting. When they arrived in the Land of Iron, Ōnoki explained to Akatsuchi about the samurai. When the Summit began, Ōnoki expressed his concern that Akatsuki could capture the jinchūriki so easily, considering it an embarrassment. When the Fourth Raikage ridiculed him for employing Akatsuki in the past, Ōnoki defended Iwagakure's actions and instead blamed Kumogakure for increasing its armaments in times of peace. Mifune then suggested that the five Kage join forces against Akatsuki, and nominated Danzō as the group's leader. Ōnoki was outraged by the suggestion, but Mifune pointed out that he was too old and had made too much use of Akatsuki in the past to be trustworthy. When the Kage were alerted to Sasuke Uchiha's presence and the Raikage went off to confront him, Ōnoki commented that he was still as reckless as an adult as when he was young. While waiting for the Raikage's return, he offered to give the Fifth Kazekage tips on how to be a good Kage, having previously dismissed Gaara's suggestions on the basis that he was too young. The Kazekage only asked why he has no faith. Sasuke arrived at their location soon after, but Ōnoki chose to let the Fifth Mizukage deal with him. After Sasuke was on the verge of death due to the Mizukage's technique, Black Zetsu activated the Spore Technique causing several clones to start growing, draining the person's chakra that they had attached themselves to in the process. Ōnoki uses his Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique to petrify the clones who falls off him to the ground creating a huge crater. Ōnoki then decided to intervene as it seemed that Mei was having some trouble. He attacked Sasuke with the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. He then turned his sights to the devastated Karin. The Fourth Raikage then appears and demands to know where Sasuke is, to which Ōnoki responds saying he has turned him to dust. This enrages the Raikage who stated that he wanted to do that. Suddenly, Tobi appears with Sasuke on his shoulder. After teleporting both Sasuke and Karin into his pocket dimension, he informed the Kage of his Eye of the Moon Plan. Tobi concluded by requesting that the two remaining jinchūriki be given to him which Ōnoki and the other Kage refused. With this Tobi declared the beginning the Fourth Shinobi World War. With war declared, Ōnoki, Gaara, Mifune, Mei, and the Raikage agreed to form a coalition against Tobi and the Akatsuki. The group was mistrustful of the Hokage, so Ōnoki agreed to seek Konohagakure's assistance by approaching Kakashi Hatake. In terms of tactics for the forthcoming battles, Ōnoki suggested they use their two remaining jinchūriki to their advantage, but the other Kage disagreed, believing that would make them too easy to be captured. After it was decided that the Raikage would lead the ninja alliance, he asked Ōnoki to reveal all the knowledge he had on Madara as he once fought him. When the meeting ended, Ōnoki surprised his men by not deciding to simply kill the jinchūriki. When asked why, he merely stated that it was because he remembered who he was "before he became a hard-headed old man", referring back to how Gaara talked down on him about "losing himself". When he and his bodyguards return to Iwagakure, they are informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved of the alliance. While Akatsuchi comments on the immediate approval, Kurotsuchi insults her grandfather by comparing him to Madara age wise. He then commented on the ignorance of the young. However, Akatsuchi replies by recounting Gaara's words to him. Ōnoki later admits that he awaits to see what Gaara is capable of, having Gaara symbolise the youth of the shinobi world. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown To make preparations for the approaching conflict with Akatsuki, Ōnoki goes to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance. Because the Fifth Hokage is still recovering from an extended coma, Ōnoki suggests that she retire and give her position to someone younger. She accuses him of being a hypocrite. When the more serious issue of where to hide the jinchūriki is broached, the Hokage disagrees. Ōnoki, while stating that he argued back at the summit, uses the same arguments from the other three Kage that swayed him to convince her that it's for the best. When they learn that the jinchūriki's location on the Island Turtle has been discovered by Akatsuki, Ōnoki volunteers to go to the island to defend against any Akatsuki assaults. He breaks his hip again as he leaves, so Gaara suggest that he go instead. Ōnoki goes anyway, flying to the island with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. As they near the island they spot Kabuto Yakushi and the reincarnated Deidara riding a giant clay owl. Ōnoki attacks them, but finds that they are Clay Clones that soon detonate. As the Ōnoki that attacked them was one of Akatsuchi's rock clones, the real Ōnoki wastes no time in mocking Deidara for being killed by Sasuke. Deidara and Kabuto retreat to the island but are pursued by Ōnoki. He prepares to attack them both with one of his dust techniques when he is stopped by Akatsuchi, who reminds him that any attack he makes is likely to destroy the island. Ōnoki draws Deidara away from the island so that they can find out if his dust is superior to Deidara's Explosion Release. A coffin appears and takes Deidara away before their battle can start. When Ōnoki returns to the island he learns that Kabuto escaped with Yamato as a captive. Fearing what Akatsuki may do now that they know where the island is, Ōnoki carries the island to the far coast of the Land of Lightning, complaining of the strain it puts on his back. When he returns to headquarters he is given the Allied forehead protector that was designed while he was gone. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Ōnoki remains at headquarters with the Hokage and the Raikage, providing input when needed. When Gaara's Fourth Division reports coming into contact with a reincarnated Mū, Ōnoki is sent to provide support, headquarters believing that only one dust-user can defeat another dust-user. Once he arrives at the Fourth Division's location, he tells Gaara that he has arrived to redeem himself, taking back his values he had disposed of long ago. Once the sun rises on the second day of the war, Ōnoki tells Gaara that they can't retreat any further and that they should begin attacking the enemy with long-range techniques to see how they respond. Gaara attacks the Kage with a giant wave of sand, but is stopped by the Fourth Kazekage. Gaara then uses his sand to hold the Kage in place for Ōnoki's attack, but Mū escapes counters his attack. Their Dust Release techniques collide and destroy the area. Ōnoki then remarks that Mū's strength had not waned at all. Ōnoki tells the Fourth Kazekage that Gaara is the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Force, and that all the Kage respect his power. This allows Mū to confirm that the shinobi have formed an alliance. Mū then reminds Ōnoki that by taking full advantage of the post-war situation, the dominance of Iwagakure can be assured. Ōnoki tells him that he won't be doing that this time, which surprises Mū. The fighting resumes and Mū runs to avoid Gaara's technique, while Ōnoki pursues him. As the chase ensues, with both men seemingly clashing several times, Mū says to Ōnoki, who had become visibly tired that his age was catching up to him, and as he disappeared from view, to call Gaara before he died as well. However, telling Mū not to underestimate him just yet, he creates several clones. As their battle ensues, Gaara arrives at the battle scene and tries to warn Ōnoki of Mū's attack from behind but is unsuccessful and Ōnoki seemingly throws his back out as a result. Gaara tries to aid him, but Mū prepares to attack them with his Dust Release technique. As Naruto attempts a surprise attack with his Planetary Rasengan which Mū dodges, Ōnoki recovers in time to tell him that Mū is a sensor. After some good teamwork between Gaara and Naruto who was able to hit Mū, Ōnoki moves swiftly and attacks him with his Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, turning Mū into stone. As Mū is being sealed by Gaara with sand, he tells Ōnoki that for someone who detested other villages, he worked well with them, to which Ōnoki replies that he had lived long enough like that and it was time for a change. Ōnoki then tells Naruto that he is the Tsuchikage when he doesn't know who he is and tells Naruto to tell them why he was on the battlefield while they move. After heading to another battlefield with Gaara to confront the Second Mizukage, Ōnoki stays suspended over the battlefield and attempts to attack the Giant Clam after Gaara's sand detects the real one. Ōnoki is however unable to finish the technique because of his dwindling chakra reserves. He then decides to attack the clam at close range and uses the Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, the attack however is only strong enough to lift the genjutsu around the clam. As the Second chides him for being too old, Ōnoki tells him that he isn't the same little child that he could pick on any more and then proceed to use the Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique to make him rock fist even heavier. This attack is enough to seemingly kill the Giant Clam but Ōnoki throws his back out in the process. Taking this opportunity, the Second uses his Water Gun Technique to shoot Ōnoki. The Ōnoki that got shot however turns out to be a sand clone Gaara created of Ōnoki and switched at the last moment. As the Second is being sealed Ōnoki claims victory for the Alliance. This euphoria however is short-lived as the Second is able to break out of Gaara's Desert Layered Imperial Funeral using his Steaming Danger Tyranny technique. Ōnoki watches on in horror telling them that this was the technique that not even Mū knew how to deal with. After he explains how the technique worked, he curses at the fact that he's still unable to move because of his back. When the Second Mizukage tells them that he wasn't going to tell them how to counter his technique as he hoped this method would help them in another way Ōnoki questions him about his motives. He is then told by the Second that if they could not defeat him, who was already dead then they had no hopes of defeating the leader of the opposition. Later, after the Second Mizukage is sealed, it is revealed that the Second Tsuchikage had split apart. Ōnoki then identifies the man with him as Madara Uchiha, who looked like he did in the founding days of Konoha, his eyes revealing that he had been reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation. Ōnoki, along with everyone else present, expresses intense shock and wonders who the man behind the mask of the Madara they knew was. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Temari asks Ōnoki if he has any idea of who the masked man could be, since he has used Akatsuki in the past. Ōnoki replies that he has no idea, but whoever the enemy is they have stop him. Gaara attacks Madara, but he dodges and moves to the ground below. As Madara begins his assault on the Fourth Division, Ōnoki warns the others not to look directly into Madara's eyes. Ōnoki notices Mū failing to activate a Dust Release technique, and wonders if he can't use them while in a split state. He orders the sensors to keep an eye on Mū. Ōnoki then turns his attention to Madara and raises the ground beneath him as one of Naruto's shadow clones attacks Madara with a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. The attack smashes into Madara, but to Ōnoki's surprise he is unharmed thanks to Susanoo. As Naruto and Gaara begin their attack Ōnoki turns all of the sand in the area light, allowing Gaara to manipulate it more freely. Their attack fails when Madara reveals his Rinnegan. Madara retreats to the top of a rock formation, and to Ōnoki's horror summons a meteorite. As the meteorites plummets towards them, Ōnoki tells them not to give up before trying. He flies into the sky and uses his Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique in an attempt to stop it. Along with the aid of Gaara and his sand, he is finally able to stop the meteorite despite his back taking severe damage during the process. Madara calls down another one that collides with the first sending Ōnoki crashing to the ground. In the aftermath Ōnoki is found severely wounded but still alive. He later watches on as Naruto heads out to counter Madara's Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees technique and tells Naruto's clone who was on the verge of disappearing at any time to leave the rest to them. He then resolutely states that it was time that he picked himself and the values he threw away long ago up and with Madara, there was no opponent more worthy. Ōnoki declares that he will fight Madara. Madara says that he wants test more of his techniques, but doesn't think Ōnoki will be able to fight. Ōnoki remembers a time when Madara had betrayed Iwagakure. Ōnoki speaks about how the fighting between shinobi had created the past three world wars. He says that because he understands the suffering of the past he can think of a better way to the future. Kabuto speaking through Mū questions if the better way is the fourth war. Ōnoki states that the current war is different as this time they fighting together. Madara tells him that there is no point in changing the world any further as it can sleep peacefully in the infinite Tsukuyomi. Ōnoki remarks that he lost his way because of Madara and now is the time to pick himself up. He says that it is Madara who is going to sleep. Ōnoki agrees to let the young shinobi help him just this once and declares he will defeat Madara for himself and the future. Madara and Mū attack just as Tsunade and A arrive and intercept them. Mei arrives soon after via the Flying Thunder God Technique. Ōnoki smiles and says that being old has its perks as he never thought he would see the five Kage fight together. Ōnoki thanks Tsunade as she quickly moves to heal him. A and Mei stall for time as Tsunade finishes healing him and Gaara. As Naruto's clone pleads with Tsunade to heal him as well, Ōnoki tells Naruto that the war is not just about protecting him any more but was also to protect everyone. When Madara attacks them, Ōnoki forms a rock golem and Gaara layers his Shield of Sand on top of it, effectively defending against the attack. Ōnoki formulates a plan and enlists the help of A and Mei. Mei obscures Madara's vision, while Ōnoki lightens A, making him faster, then as they approach Madara, Ōnoki weights the Raikage down bolstering his attack power allowing him to knock Madara and his Susanoo away. Ōnoki then tells Naruto's clone why he joined the allied forces and talks about the hatred of the ninja world. He says to him that the Kage will handle the real Madara, while the real Naruto fights the imposter. Before Naruto's clone disperses, he along with the rest of the Kage leave him with one word "win". As the battle wages on, Ōnoki creates a gigantic rock golem that is destroyed by Madara's Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees technique. Although they try not to breathe in the pollen produced by the technique, the Kage fall unconscious after doing so. After remembering a conversation he had with the First Tsuchikage, Ōnoki musters an incredible strength and using the conical version of his Dust Release technique, decimates the trees. As the other Kage regain consciousness, they all watch in shock as the face formed from the First Hokage's DNA juts out from Madara's exposed chest. As Tsunade takes to the front lines, Ōnoki while supporting A, aids Tsunade in a twofold attack on Madara to obliterate his Susanoo. As A attacks with the Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop technique while Ōnoki weights his attacks giving them more force. He along with the rest of the Kage are shocked when Tsunade is impaled by Madara's Susanoo who reveals the Madara they sealed was a wood clone. The Kage, believing Tsunade to be finished are stunned to see her launch a surprise attack on Madara, unscathed by Madara's lethal attack. Following up Tsunade's surprise attack, Ōnoki declares that his technique could kill him and attempts to destroy Madara, but Madara is able to absorb his attack. As Madara tells him that this type of ninjutsu doesn't work against him, Ōnoki reminds him that he was able to graze him with his technique earlier. However, Madara says that he let that attack hit him intentionally in order to show them the face of Hashirama in his chest. After Madara creates multiple wood clones to fight each Kage, Ōnoki looks on in shock as Madara asks the five Kage whether or not they wanted the clones to use Susanoo. As the battle raged on, Ōnoki comes to A's aid protecting him against five of Madara's clones' attack while weighting them down, immobilising them. Releasing A from the genjutsu that was cast on him, he rallies the five Kage once again to fight on. With his chakra running low, Ōnoki has Tsunade transfer chakra to him which he uses to cast a large-scale Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique which is successful in destroying the twenty-five Susanoo-clad clones and part of Madara's body. Preparing to attack Madara after the other Kage launch their collaborative assault, Ōnoki is unable to follow through with his initial plans to blast Madara with another Dust Release as the latter manifests the complete form of his Susanoo. As Madara commanded his Susanoo form to stabilise, the Kage stare in shock and Ōnoki, remembering his confrontation with Madara in his youth realises that Madara had only toyed with him and Mū. Refusing to back down despite Madara's intimidation tactics, Ōnoki and the other Kage stood once again to face Madara even after being buffeted by a single swing from one of the swords of Susanoo. When Madara prepared to attack the Kage once again, Ōnoki stared in shock as Madara's Susanoo de-materialised and a light of sorts enveloped him. Deducing that the technique which had summoned Madara to this world had been cancelled, Ōnoki declared as the other Kage wondered who had defeated Kabuto that it didn't matter and whomever it was, was a hero that had protected the shinobi world. Alerting the Kage to Madara's last, desperate attempt to attack them, he watched on in fear as Tsunade saves the Kage but loses consciousness after her tecnique ended due to her chakra supply being depleted. Rushing to help her, he was shocked when Tsunade seemingly dodged Madara's attack, wondering how she did it when she should have lost consciousness altogether. He then expressed disbelief when Madara revealed that he severed ties to the contract with Kabuto and his soul, allowing him to operate of his own free will. Despite their attempt to stop Madara from leaving their battlefield, Ōnoki and the other Kage were ultimately defeated and left severely wounded. Later, upon the arrival of Karin, Suigetsu and Orochimaru at the battlefield, Tsunade was healed by Karin. After being considerably healed, she in turn helped in healing Ōnoki and the other Kage. With no time to lose, they all made their way to the battlefield atop Gaara's sand. While closing in on the battlefield, they first see the Ten-Tails' tree form and are informed by Katsuyu about the most recent developments before being contacted telepathically by Hashirama Senju who Ōnoki confirmed that the voice unmistakably belonged to before the First Hokage informed every one on the battlefield about what he had learned about the tree from his battle with Madara. As Naruto's anger at the loss of the comrades he had fought so hard to protect grew, his emotions and memories were conveyed to everyone via Ino Yamanaka's technique. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki He later viewed Hashirama's memories of the first ever Summit of the five Kage and informed everyone that after this meeting, most of the petty arguments were resolved. They soon arrived on the battlefield as Hashirama declared his wishes for the future of the world. Agreeing with the other Kage's sentiments, Ōnoki noted that they definitely had to defeat their enemies in this battle in order to realise their dreams. He later dispersed to a corner or the battlefield where he noted that while the holy tree was truly enormous, the land was their ally as he rallied the troops around him. After Madara was revived, Ōnoki and the other Kage alongside the Allied shinobi confronted Tobi when he made an appearance on the battlefield. Ōnoki was surprised when Tobi stopped their fight abruptly and later looked on in shock as another set of meteorites fell from the sky and began crashing into the ground. He later fell victim to Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi alongside the rest of the world and was captured. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After the war had finished, Naruto and Sasuke dispelled Madara's technique and freed Ōnoki and everyone else affected. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Ōnoki contacts the Fifth Hokage to inform her that Konoha's top-secret (and now hijacked) Tobishachimaru is plainly visible from as far away as Iwagakure. Although he wants to trust that Konoha can sort out its own affairs, he warns the Hokage that he will destroy the Tobishachimaru if it approaches Iwa. When Konoha is unable to get the Tobishachimaru back under its control, Ōnoki flies out to it to destroy it. Kakashi, under the Hokage's orders, crashes it before Ōnoki can destroy it. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness In the anime, Ōnoki plays a game of shōgi against Shikamaru Nara at his house in Konoha and loses to him. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with the moon beginning to descend towards Earth, the five Kage band together once more to discuss their solution to this ongoing threat. Ōnoki was later seen destroying a meteor with his Dust Release, although suffering a back pain as a result. Later, when the Kage are discussing where to use the Chakra Cannon, he is notably the only Kage that does not seem to be against or for destroying the moon with Naruto on it, although A seemly believes it is the former. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding In the anime, Ōnoki attends a Kage Summit in Konoha. In the following days, as a wedding gift to Naruto, Ōnoki and the other three kage have their shinobi stand guard over Konoha in place of all the Konoha shinobi attending Naruto's wedding. New Era At some point, Ōnoki retired as Tsuchikage and passed on the title to his granddaughter. In the anime, ten years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Iwa was attacked by missing-nin, which resulted in multiple young casualties including his grandson Kozuchi. Shortly afterwards, not wanting to see innocent people die again, Ōnoki unearthed a jutsu as an alternative to shinobi protecting his village, devising the creatures to do the fighting so humans would remain safe and unharmed. Unavailing his creations to Kurotsuchi and other Iwa shinobi, a golem attempted to attack him, leading to his granddaughter defending him from it and rejecting his idea.Boruto episode 83 Refusing to accept his granddaughter's decision, he continued his research in solitude until he was approached by a scientist who offered him a means to speed up his research, remains from a White Zetsu. Using the material and cloning technology that was in its infancy, Ōnoki oversaw the creation of Kū, as well as four other fabrications which would aid his clone in fulfilling his mission. During this time, Ōnoki also created Akuta for the fabrications to lead.Boruto episode 84 Sarada Uchiha Arc On the day of the Five Kage Summit, he was visited by the other retired Kage at the Tsuchikage's residence, where he remained living at. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, after Konoha recovered from the Ōtsutsuki clan attack, Ōnoki travelled to the village to participate in the Kage Summit. There, he instead snuck off to venture the village, during which he encountered Team 7, who agreed to give him a tour of Konoha. Afterwards, Ōnoki informed the three that the hardest rock was the core of one's being, and that they must keep their core strong to endure all obstacles. Before returning to the summit, he told Boruto Uzumaki to visit him if he were ever in Iwa. Days later, as Kurotsuchi mysteriously disappeared, Akatsuchi approached the elderly man. He was accompanied by five Konoha genin, including Boruto and Sarada. Ōnoki was delighted to see his new friends again and even offered them some hospitality. However, once they revealed their goal of finding their ally Mitsuki, who was taken by a group of mysterious Iwa-nin, Ōnoki's attitude became dark and turned the young genin away, even at the protests of Akatsuchi. As the group tried to make Ōnoki reconsider, they were suddenly surrounded by a group of Akuta. Their handler Kū then appeared, who revealed himself to be Ōnoki's son and co-conspirator in the conspiracy happening within the village. As Ōnoki began explaining the nature of his plans and his genuine desire to protect people, realising that with his secret out in the open, he would have to accelerate his plans before the other Great Shinobi Countries learned. While telling his son to gently takes the prisoners away, Boruto and the others chose to resist, and a fight ensured. As the battle escalated a massive column was knocked over towards Ōnoki. He was narrowly saved by Boruto, who then retreated while carrying the elderly man. As Ōnoki came too, he realised that Boruto had unwittingly brought them to the Sanzu Plains, a special old training grounds meant to strengthen the hearts of one. As it was designed with a special barrier that would not let one leave until then find core of their heart, symbolised by literally finding a special stone. Resigning to his fate of being stuck in this place, Ōnoki called a truce between him and Boruto, showing the boy proper survival skills of foraging for food. As the two continued to talk about how the events unfolded, Ōnoki insisted that he truly cares about Boruto and all the other young lives in this world, determined to not be caught unprepared by another attack like from the Ōtsutsuki. He voiced his resolve on pursing his plans on the grounds that such peaceful times have dulled the shinobi's growth and need protection. Later, the two were met by Sekki, who went to the Sanzu Plains to find his self-worth. As Sekki began believing that Ōnoki saved Boruto from trouble, the elderly man was shocked that Boruto to tell him the truth about his treacherous acts. Boruto simply said such truth would only get in the way of escaping the grounds. As the two helped Sekki get food who opened up about his own struggles in life, Ōnoki began explaining about the truth test of this training ground and how they must never let go of their abandon their resolve. The following day, Sekki and Boruto were attacked by a massive wolf. While Sekki initially retreated, remembering Ōnoki's words about not making excuses, he stayed his ground to help Boruto fend off the wolf. After driving off the wolf, this effort let Sekki manifest his Heart Stone, let him lead Boruto and Ōnoki out of the training grounds before they parted ways with Sekki. Afterwards, Ōnoki once again talked about the true nobleness of his goals, saying he wants to save lives. Wanting to prove his point, he decided to take Boruto somewhere special. Ultimately, he brought the genin to the site where Kozuchi was killed. He told Boruto the tale of how he began this controversial plan and how it was all for the goal of keeping his grandson's dream alive to protect the peace. Boruto conceded that Ōnoki's goals for peace were genuine and had no nefarious agenda, but he still found Ōnoki's method was flawed on the grounds that for all his talk of no lives sacrificed, his artificial soldiers had free will and feelings of their own. Still saying Mitsuki was a real person, Boruto refused to think of Ōnoki's artificial soldiers as any less and by extension rejected Ōnoki's views. As the elderly man regretfully ended their truth, Kakō appeared and got between the two. Ōnoki ordered Kakō not to injure the genin while capturing him, and was later surprised when Kakō disobeyed him during the ensuing fight. After Kakō died, Ōnoki couldn't understand why he disobeyed his orders, and Boruto once again reiterated that the Fabrications had a will of their own. Soon afterwards, they were approached by Inojin. Once he got close enough, he subdued Boruto, revealed to be under Kirara's control. As she appeared with dozens of Akuta, they proceeded to capture the genin and safely bring back Ōnoki. While Ōnoki insisted that no harm would come to the genin, he was horrified to discover the village had been put on complete lockdown by Kū using the Akuta. Once approaching his second-in-command, he demanded an explanation, who said that such an action after recent events. He also revealed that new research showed the Fabrications could be saved by transplanting human hearts into them. Ōnoki refused on the grounds that it went against his goal of saving all lives. Deciding that his creator was too sentimental to perform the greater good, Kū incapacitated the elder, taking over full control. Still caring about the wellbeing of his creator, Kū returned to his chambers to rest, but also placed multiple Akuta at guard to make sure Ōnoki would not interfere. Once awakening, he reflected on everything that happened and realised Boruto was right about how the fabrications indeed had their own wills and feelings. Ashamed of how much things spiraled out of control and how much he corrupted his grandson's dream, Ōnoki was determined to fix things. He then escape his prison by crushing the Akuta with his Earth Release. Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals Ōnoki appears in this novel. In Other Media Video Games Creation and Conception Masashi Kishimoto noted that he wanted to draw the Tsuchikage in such a way that would convey his stern attitude immediately. He made him extremely short and added a completely round nose which he thinks fits him perfectly. He also noted that the unique shape of his cloak is deliberate. Trivia * The word is idiomatically used to refer to both sides of an argument or both of two possible alternatives. This may be why the Viz translation has Ōnoki calling himself, "…the great Fence-Sitter of Iwagakure!". * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Ōnoki show that he was 125.2cm when he shined the stone for the First Tsuchikage. * Ōnoki's birth date, October 8, makes his Western astrological sign Libra, or the scales. * In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Ōnoki, along with A and Mei Terumi, were killed and transformed into human puppets by Sasori. * Ōnoki is the only known character to possess both a Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. Quotes * (To Kurotsuchi) Naruto chapter 454, page 4 * (To Gaara) "The make up of the five Kage sure has changed. You must be special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instil in you any manners."Naruto chapter 458, page 1 * (To the Fourth Raikage) Naruto chapter 469, page 8 * (To Kurotsuchi) Naruto chapter 470, page 9 * (To Danzō) "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes… just like now."Naruto chapter 461, page 12 * (To Deidara) "Deidara… I trust you haven't forgotten… how terrifying I can be!"Naruto chapter 513, page 17 * (To Gaara) "I'm here to pick up the principles I tossed so long ago!"Naruto chapter 526, page 1 * (To the Fourth Division shinobi) * (About confronting Madara) "Hmph. The time to pick myself up off the ground is finally here… and there's no opponent more worthy!"Naruto chapter 561, page 15 * (To Madara) "We shinobi spend our entire lives in battle. Fighting only for our own villages. Never empathising with others, only taking for our lives! If we rob, and are robbed in turn… if we are robbed from, we take back in revenge." * "Being old has its perks. To think I'd live to see the day… when the five Kage would stand and fight together!"Naruto chapter 562, page 16 * (To the Kage) "Stand!! …Kage!! This is a matter of life or death! No more whimpering!! If we're the last remnants of the five Kage… then we need to make sure our final words don't ruin our reputations!! Naruto left this battle to us! We took this battle from him and vowed that we would win no matter what! And there's one more thing… that we were left by every shinobi out there — They entrusted the titles of five Kage to us! We can't let them down!!!"Naruto chapter 588, page 11 References de:Oonoki es:Ōnoki he:טסוצ'יקאגה id:Ōnoki ru:Ооноки